A Baby Makes Love Stronger
by SakuraPrisma
Summary: They already had five children; a sixth wasn't in Asuna's hand of cards. Pairings: ItaAsu, SasuSaku -Oneshot-


**A Baby Makes Love Stronger**

Summary: They already had five children; a sixth wasn't in Asuna's hand of cards.

Pairings: ItaAsu, SasuSaku

Note: A long one-shot because I wanted to write my CanonOC pairing. All my other fanfics will be worked on and updated soon.

* * *

For the past six years, Asuna had held seven cards in her hands.

The first, of course, would be her own. She made sure, absolutely every day, to take care of herself while wrangling her children and making sure they took care of themselves as well. She made sure each day to eat and drink enough, to get everything she had planned done, and to make sure dinner was ready for when her family gathered around the table each evening.

Asuna loved her family the way it was, and being a stay-at-home mom let her view everything in their lives.

The second card she held belonged to her husband, Itachi Uchiha. He had been in her life the longest, having known him for almost forty years, and being married to him for twenty-one.

Everything about Itachi impressed her. Asuna loved the way he treated her and their children, how much he loved them and how he took care of them.

They had been through so much; five children, two miscarriages, and a stillbirth, but they were still together and still in love. Asuna couldn't believe how lucky she got with her beloved husband and the children they had.

The third card in her hands belonged to their oldest child, twenty-year-old Reyke. Reyke was born on a stormy Christmas Day, two months early, yet healthy. He was their first child, and was not planned. Asuna hadn't expected to get pregnant as soon as they got married, but she did and she didn't mind at all. Itachi treated her like she was made of glass during her pregnancy, and Asuna understood why. He loved her and Reyke, and wanted them to stay safe.

Reyke had proven to be nothing but joy and intelligence as he grew up. Now a Jonin, Reyke was busy with his own squad of eleven and twelve-year-old Genin, as well as a recent courtship with a girl from Kusagakure, much to Himawari Uzumaki's disdain, as she had held a crush on the older boy for quite some time.

The fourth card belongs to their oldest daughter, seventeen-year-old Emiko. She was born three years after Reyke, and made Asuna so happy she had a daughter of her own. Emiko was born on a late January day, squalling and squirming and fighting against anyone that held her, minus her mother, father, and big brother.

Emiko was, currently, a Chunin that was going on missions left and right. She, also, was trying push together her cousin, Sarada Uchiha, and Boruto Uzumaki, because she was completely convinced they should be together.

Card number five belonged to son number two, Sora. Born in May, silent as could be, Asuna almost had a heart attack when she didn't hear him crying, until he was placed in her arms and she saw he was just looking around, so confused about where he was.

Sora was still quiet at fifteen. He had Emiko and Reyke to speak for him when he was younger, but had grown to speak for himself as he got older, though he was shy. Still a Genin, Sora wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life yet, but that was fine. He was still young and trying to think about things, while dealing with girls that were obsessing over him.

The sixth card was Yukari's. She was a special blessing that had been planned, and came along at the perfect time in June. Yukari had been nothing but giggles and laughter in the eight years since her birth, and had Itachi wrapped around her little finger. She had just started at the academy, and was excelling more than Asuna and Itachi ever expected. Yukari was proving herself to be another Uchiha prodigy, and it made people watch her closely to see what she would do next.

Number seven was a surprise himself when he came along six years ago. Arata's impending birth was a shock to Asuna and Itachi, who were not planning on a fifth child. They were surprised, but not upset. Asuna cried out of happiness, because she, honestly, loved being pregnant and feeling the baby move in her belly, and Arata was no exception. Everything that came with him was normal and expected, and he was born happy and healthy in March and had been amazing to them ever since. Arata still stayed home with Asuna, but he would start at the academy soon and Asuna was not prepared to send her (supposed) last child to the academy.

Now, Asuna had an eighth card slipped into her hands, and it was for another baby. Asuna was nearly forty and pregnant again, a sixth child was on the way and he or she was not planned, at all.

Staring at the pregnancy test and seeing the two pink lines just made Asuna blink when she saw it. She had been out with Arata earlier that day and purchased one since she had been ill for a while, and it couldn't have hurt to check and make sure she wasn't.

But, she was. The test came up positive and Asuna realized it was true. The same symptoms she'd had the last five times, but with even more fatigue that she could ever remember having in her previous pregnancies.

It scared her a bit, honestly. Being almost forty and pregnant again was terrifying, simply because Asuna didn't want to go through a third miscarriage in her lifetime. She knew, if the test was absolutely 100% correct, she would be taking even better care of herself than she ever had during any of her other pregnancies, all because of her age and health.

So, for the rest of the day, Asuna takes things easy. She does the laundry with Arata's help, picks Yukari up from the academy, and returns home to make dinner. It's after dinner is ready that her oldest three children and husband return home for the day, and Asuna quickly calls Itachi away from everyone else.

"What's wrong?" Itachi is quiet as he follows Asuna to their bedroom, wondering why she had pulled him away from everyone and told him she urgently needed to talk to him.

The last time she had done this, she'd had a miscarriage.

Asuna is quiet for a moment, before she sighs and says "I took a pregnancy test today and it was positive."

Itachi is completely silent, staring at Asuna without any kind of emotion to show how he feels about this sudden development in their lives.

"Are you sure?"

Asuna nods, smiling a little. "I haven't felt well lately, and I've been so tired through the day. So, when I went out with Arata to get groceries, I bought a test just to see. It came up with the two pink lines… I've set up an appointment with my doctor on Monday."

Nodding, Itachi is quiet again, and Asuna knows he's thinking about this, probably trying to figure when it could have happened.

Very likely, it was during one of the weekends when Itachi was home and their children were out of the house. It was strange, simply because Itachi usually wasn't off of missions on weekends, but had been taking less and less, making Asuna wonder if he was going to quit soon so he could be home more, since he felt as though he hadn't been around enough when their children were small, and wanted to be there to watch Yukari and Arata grow up.

And, now, the surprise child growing in Asuna's womb would be added to that.

After a little bit, Itachi nods once again.

"All right."

Asuna is surprised, and she smiles.

"We're having another baby?"

"We're having another baby."

+!+

Asuna's appointment the next Monday goes well. Her doctor tells her everything is fine, and the baby in her womb was doing well so far. He or she had been there for eight weeks already, and would be joining them in mid-February.

Asuna, truthfully, is not surprised when she returns home and finds Itachi waiting for her, obviously wanting to know if the home test was correct and if they were expecting a new little baby.

When she tells him that it was, Itachi smiles and says he's glad, and the he promises to help her with anything she needs during the pregnancy, and that's when she gives him the list of things she can and shouldn't do, just so they didn't suffer through another miscarriage.

During the week, Asuna and Itachi are silent about the pregnancy to their children. Asuna, personally, wants to wait until she's sure the baby will make it before she tells any of them anything, and Itachi says that if that's her decision, then that's it, he'll go with it.

+!+

Sakura is the first to know, two weeks after Itachi and Asuna find out. Being Sasuke's wife, therefore Itachi's sister-in-law, Sakura and Asuna are closer than they had been before, and even back then they had been best friends.

Sakura was the mother of four children. Seventeen-year-old Sarada, ten-year-olds Satoru and Saizo, and four-year-old Satomi. Sakura and Sasuke loved their children dearly, and Sakura had, at one point, expressed that she wanted more, but they had decided against that when Satomi was born early and very sick. (She was just fine after some time at the hospital, and now was thriving.)

"My gosh, Asuna. Another baby?"

Asuna smiles and nods. "Yeah. It was a surprise to us as well."

Sakura shakes her head, but grins. "Well, you and Itachi must be excited, if you're smiling and not worried.

"Yup! We can't wait!"

Sasuke is not as receptive as Sakura. When he hears, he's beyond shocked, telling Asuna they should have been more careful, but it just makes her roll her eyes while Sakura tells her husband that was a rude comment.

Sarada comes home in the middle of everything and all she hears is "You don't tell a pregnant woman she and her husband should have been more careful!"

"…oh hi, Sarada."

Sarada blinks and looks at Asuna, saying "Are you pregnant, aunt Asuna?"

Giggling, Asuna nods. "I am, sweetie. But, don't say anything to Emiko, ok? We haven't told them yet."

"All right, if you say so."

Emiko says nothing when she comes home that night, and Asuna knows Sarada can be trusted with this information for a bit longer.

+!+

That weekend is a surprise. All five of their children are home, and Itachi is as well. Asuna is ten weeks along now and enjoying the time with her family when Emiko speaks up.

"Momma, is everything ok?"

Reyke and Sora look up from their books when Emiko says that, and look at their parents who are sitting across from them. Neither of them had noticed anything out of the ordinary, but, maybe Emiko knew something?

Asuna smiles and nods.

"Yes, Emiko, everything is fine. I'm just pregnant."

Everyone is quiet for a few minutes, and it makes Itachi laugh a bit and shake his head.

Reyke looks appalled, Emiko's eyes are wide, Sora is quiet and staring at Asuna, Yukari gasps, and Arata watches everyone in confusion.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes."

Emiko and Yukari run across the room to Asuna, asking her all kinds of questions like when their new sibling is due, how far along she is, and if they knew the gender.

"Early March. Ten weeks. No, we don't know yet."

Reyke makes a disgusted face before he looks at his book again, trying not think about the whole thing, while Sora just watches quietly, unsure of what to do.

Arata hurries over Itachi and says "Daddy, what does that mean? Is mama ok?"

Itachi smiles and nods, picking Arata up and setting him between him and Asuna. "Yes, your mother is just fine, Arata. She's just having a baby."

Arata's eyes light up and he looks at Asuna, smiling.

"I get a baby brother?!"

"Or sister!" Yukari shouts, squealing. She's wanted a little sister for months now, and might be getting her wish.

Asuna laughs and nods.

"Yes! We'll see in a few weeks if the baby's a boy or girl!"

Emiko, Yukari, and Arata talk to Asuna all night about the baby, what they can do to help around the house, and how Asuna has been feeling.

Sora stays silent, but when he goes to bed, he gives Asuna a tight hug, and she's surprised.

"Sora, are you ok?"

He nods, still hugging her and saying, "I love you, mama. I'm happy we're getting a new baby, I promise."

Smiling, Asuna hugs Sora back and just sighs. "Thank you, Sora. I love you too, darling."

Sora goes to bed a few minutes later, and Asuna waits in the living room, knowing what's about to happen, and it does just a little bit later.

Reyke comes in and sits next to Asuna, looking at the ground.

He's almost twenty-one and all Asuna can think about is how her oldest child still acts like he's so young.

"So, you're pregnant?"

Asuna just smiles and nods.

"Yes, Reyke, I am. I know you're surprised, and you looked sickened by the thought, but, please understand sweetie, we didn't plan this."

Reyke nods and doesn't say anything, still staring at the ground.

"What can I do to help you?"

The question makes Asuna smile, and she gives Reyke a hug.

"Just be a wonderful big brother to this baby, just like you've been to the others, ok?"

"OK, mama."

+!+

Asuna's first ultrasound is eventful. She goes alone because Itachi has been sent on a mission, and Reyke has stayed home to watch Arata.

She's not scared or nervous, having gone through several ultrasounds in her past pregnancies, she knows how these things works.

Even so, hearing her unborn child's heartbeat is always amazing to her. It makes her heart jump and she wants to cry, simply because of the precious life that's growing in her.

Her doctor smiles when she sees that Asuna's about to cry.

"You weren't expecting to do this again, were you?"

Shaking her head, Asuna laughs and smiles.

"We really weren't… but I'm so happy! Even though we'll have to go through all the things a baby brings again, I don't care!"

Her doctor laughs, nodding.

"That's good! So, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Taking a breath, Asuna thinks, wondering what Itachi would say if he was there, and she makes her decision.

"Well…"

+!+

When she tells him the next day, Itachi smiles at her.

"A girl? We're having another daughter?"

Asuna grins and nods. "We are! A new little girl will be joining us in February."

Itachi nods and hugs her tightly, and Asuna can tell he's just so happy to have a third daughter to love and dote on.

Emiko's birth was a whirlwind for them. They had been expecting her to be a boy, but no. She was a girl instead and they were both floored at that. Asuna had been so excited when Emiko was born and the doctor said "It's a girl!"

Itachi was beyond shocked. He looked at Asuna while she just smiled. He was nervous about a daughter, but the moment Asuna took his hand and said "It's ok, darling" Itachi became calm, and just watched as Emiko was wrapped up and handed to Asuna.

When he got to hold her, Itachi didn't let her go for anyone but Asuna, and that was only when Asuna was aching to hold her baby, or Emiko was crying for her milk.

Itachi's excitement is not new, though. Finding out Yukari was a girl made him very excited, Asuna couldn't believe it.

Itachi had, in her first three pregnancies, spent much time talking to her belly when it became obvious Asuna was pregnant, telling their child how much he loved them, and how they couldn't wait to meet them.

Yukari was very different. Knowing from the start that she was a girl, Itachi was very quiet with her when he spoke to Asuna's belly. They'd quietly sit in their bed, or on the couch, or the porch when it was summer, and he would softly speak to her about the same things he did with their first three.

Yukari's kicks during this time were light and easy, as if she could sense how happy and calm her father was.

"Another girl is amazing, Asuna."

Asuna nods, hugging Itachi just as tightly as he holds her.

"It is. She'll be so beautiful…"

"Just like Emiko and Yukari."

+!+

Asuna's older brother, Daisuke, is very odd when she finally is able to inform him of her pregnancy. He is forty-five, the father of three, and surprised that his only baby sister is having _another_ child, especially when her husband is the same age as him.

"Yeesh, who knew you'd be the one to be so… I don't know how to say it without offending you."

Asuna laughs and says "Then don't say it!"

It makes Daisuke laugh as well, but he also shakes his head, in amusement, of course.

"I hope she looks like you, sis. You got lucky with Sora and Yukari having your hair."

Shrugging, Asuna smiles.

"So long as she's happy and healthy, I don't care what she looks like."

Daisuke nods, smiling as his sister does. He watches Asuna as she smiles at her belly, probably at the moment her unborn daughter kicks at her.

"You got lucky with Itachi, Asuna."

"How so?"

"I don't know how many men over forty would be so welcoming to their wife being pregnant again, so late in life. Some would probably leave or do something worse."

Asuna smiles more, saying "Not my Itachi. He loves our family far too much to do such a thing."

"Yeah."

+!+

Asuna is six months when Reyke turns twenty-one, she will be seven months when Emiko becomes eighteen. Her own birthday has just passed, December 12, and she is now forty.

Asuna is not sure how she's going to chase around her newest child, when she's over forty and her youngest daughter will be full of energy and running around the house, but she's sure she can do it, especially with Itachi and five other children to help.

Reyke has opened up more since the announcement of his mother's unexpected pregnancy. He helps her a lot, brings over his girlfriend (Asuna can see how serious they are, she hopes for an engagement announcement soon), and they spend time talking with Asuna and helping her with chores.

Asuna is glad Reyke has accepted another pregnancy, and that he is not hiding away or being difficult.

Emiko is glad to help. She's always been fascinated by babies, adoring her little siblings and cousins, and can't wait until she has her own children (Emiko has, surprisingly, begun a courtship with Shikadai Nara, and Asuna just knows it's going to lead to marriage one day. She's sure of it).

Sora has opened up as well. He spends most of his free time with Asuna, hugging her and listening for his littlest sister's kicks, smiling when she kicks at him. He loves it, and Asuna enjoys the quiet time she gets to spend with Sora.

Yukari and Arata have been nothing but excitement and loudness since they found out about their new little sibling. Yukari was excited when she heard it was a girl, while Arata was a tad disappointed, before becoming excited when he felt her kick the first time.

And Asuna knew that Itachi was excited and happy. He was with her the first time their new daughter kicked, and it made her giggle when he grinned.

He talks to her the way he spoke to Yukari, softly and gently, letting their unborn child know he loves them and is excited to meet them.

Asuna loves her baby girl, and can't wait to meet her. She checks off another day on the calendar, Christmas Day, and smiles.

 _She's almost here… next Christmas will be very different._

+!+

Asuna is two weeks out from her due date when she feels the first contraction. She stops what she's doing (cleaning their living room) and groans in pain, taking deep breaths before looking at the calendar and seeing that her original due date, March 3rd, is nowhere to be seen on it. It's only February 16th; it is not time yet.

But her daughter seems to be eager to join her family in the world.

The moment it stops, Asuna breathes and resumes her cleaning, watching the clock.

Her second contraction comes ten minutes later, and isn't as painful. So, Asuna continues her daily chores, and even walks to the academy to pick up Arata. It's a five-minute walk to and from the place, but she notices that her contractions have slowed, the time apart lengthening.

When she tells Arata she's going to lay down, he nods and goes to play in his room.

Asuna slowly makes her way to her bedroom, laying down once she makes it there and letting out a breath.

She's tired, and can tell another contraction is about to begin. She watches the clock once more. They're closer together again, ten minutes apart. But it worries Asuna. She's not sure if her labor has stalled for a while or if something is wrong with the baby.

 _What's going on? I don't understand…_

Quickly, Asuna grabs her phone and calls for Itachi, telling him to hurry home.

For the first time in her pregnancy, Asuna is scared for her baby.

+!+

Itachi gets home and quickly rushes Asuna to the hospital when Emiko returns home, telling her something was wrong and to call Reyke and Sora home immediately.

Once they're at the hospital, Sakura shows up to help Asuna get a room much quicker, telling her they'd do an ultrasound once she was in a room.

Asuna is afraid to see the ultrasound. She's afraid something is very, very wrong with her baby daughter.

She doesn't want to look at the screen when Sakura starts the machine, but she can't help it.

"Hmm…" Sakura is quiet, looking at the screen for any signs that something is awry with the baby, but she shakes her head.

"I don't see anything wrong… we're going to monitor you and the baby, all right? Itachi, watch the monitors and call me if anything looks wrong."

"Right."

Asuna drowns out the rest of the conversation by leaning back and watching the screen.

Her baby girl is moving and looks unhappy.

Asuna smiles.

 _Just like Arata…_

+!+

Emiko was her first and, so far, only C-section. Emiko was a problem when she was trying to get out. Asuna's labor stalled several times over the course of two days, concerning her and Itachi. Emiko's heart rate dropped with each contraction, and it caused Tsunade to finally call for a C-section.

When Emiko was finally out, they found she also had her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, and they freed her before she lost too much oxygen.

Emiko's birth was terrifying because of all that happened. Asuna felt blessed and lucky that none of her other children had been such scary ordeals.

Until this one. Their sixth child was having her own terrifying experience. Her heart rate was dropping during contractions, just as Emiko's had done, and it scared Asuna. Her labor hadn't stalled, but it hadn't picked up either. Her contractions were six minutes apart and had been the last two hours, after over twelve hours of labor.

Sakura finally told her that, if it didn't pick up in the next half hour, she was ordering Asuna to be taken back for a C-section.

Asuna is scared to death of a C-section, being the age she was, and Itachi was doing his best to keep her calm. She was near tears and all he could do was kiss her forehead and talk to her.

"It's going to be ok. You and our daughter are going to be fine."

Asuna knew she shouldn't be so scared; Sakura was taking care of them.

But she was still worried for her little daughter.

 _Please… let her live…_

+!+

It's February 17th when the newest little Uchiha has entered the world.

She's seven pounds, chubby, and squalling.

Asuna is relieved when she hears her crying, the C-section a success; mother and baby are just fine, Sakura says.

When she's back in her hospital room, Asuna and Itachi spend time holding and loving their littlest girl. She moves and whines and coos, being held by her tired mother while she grips one of her father's fingers. She has dark brown hair and clear green eyes, matching her mother.

Itachi smiles and teases Asuna, saying "It took six tries, but we finally have a child that looks just like you."

She blushes, smiling and saying "All our children are beautiful! …but I am grateful she has my eyes."

It makes him nod, and Itachi returns to smiling at the hour old Uchiha girl, while she has taken to sucking on the fingers of her unoccupied hand.

"Perhaps she's hungry?"

Asuna shakes her head. "No. She just nursed a few minutes ago. She's just looking for something to suck on."

"Aa."

She's a tiny little thing, Asuna realizes. None of her other children were so little. Reyke was chubby and Emiko was fat. Sora was the second smallest now, but even Yukari and Arata were of average size.

Their new daughter was oddly tiny, not even able to get her little fingers around one of Itachi's.

"So," Itachi speaks up after a moment, smiling, "Shall we use the name we'd planned for Arata?"

Asuna grins and nods

"Yes please! I still think it's a beautiful name!"

He nods, smiling at their sleepy daughter.

"Hanako it is them."

+!+

Their other children show up the next day, in the afternoon. Asuna is not concerned with how late her children are to meet their littlest sister, but she assumes Reyke was planning something and trying to get his siblings in on it.

She finds out what is when they show up later, bringing a lovely bouquet of flowers and a gift for the baby girl.

Asuna is floored that her eldest five did such a thing without being told to. Her heart was happy and she felt like crying, but Hanako beat her to it and it made all five of her kids look at her arms right away, crowding around her bed.

The happiness and excitement on their faces makes Asuna smile.

"Her name is Hanako. Would you all like to hold her?"

They all nod in unison, and Asuna giggles.

"Arata first, since he's the youngest."

They take turns the rest of the day, sitting in the chair across from Asuna's bed, which she's sure Itachi had slept in so he could be with her and Hanako (though she's worried about what that must have done to his back overnight, he says he feels fine).

Reyke holds Hanako a final time before he takes everyone home for the day. He smiles and tells her he was shocked by her sudden arrival to the world, but he loves her all the same and will protect her.

"I love you, Hanako. Your big brother will always protect and love you."

Asuna can see that Itachi is surprised by such a statement coming from Reyke, but she sees him smile as well, especially when Reyke gently hands her Hanako again, kissing his little sister's forehead and saying he would see her tomorrow.

Hanako whines and cries when Reyke leaves, closing the door behind him.

Asuna quickly tries to comfort her, checking make sure she doesn't need fed as well.

"He'll be back, darling. Don't cry."

Hanako calms down once she's latched on and nursing, and Asuna smiles.

 _She loves her big brother already._

+!+

They leave the hospital the next day and Asuna is happy to bring her baby Hanako home.

Hanako looks around, moving her eyes and taking everything in, watching her siblings when they come up to talk to her and Asuna adjusts so she can see them.

Arata spends the most time by Asuna, smiling and waving at Hanako, sometimes holding her, but also holding onto Asuna's arm when she's covered as Hanako eats. He's still too young to understand breast feeding, but Asuna knows he understands that Hanako must be fed and Asuna is the only one who can do that at the moment.

 _Perhaps if I switch her to formula later on he can try feeding her._

Reyke reluctantly leaves on a mission that day, holding Hanako before he leaves, and kissing her forehead. He hates the thought of not being around to help, but promises Asuna he will do so when he returns that weekend.

She knows he will, and she anticipates her oldest son's safe return.

Emiko does what she can to help before a date with Shikadai, who says he'd like to give her mother time to rest before he comes over to see the baby. She takes turns holding Hanako, swaddling her, even changing her diaper, all because she wants to help.

(Plus, Asuna knows that Emiko would like to be a stay at home mom one day.)

Sora quietly sits with Hanako in his arms most of the time. Watching her while she sleeps and talking to her when she's awake, giving her smiles and loving words.

Of course he's quiet when he speaks, simply because he believes, if he's too loud, he might upset her.

Yukari is nothing but smiles and excitement over her newborn sister. She enjoys holding and hugging her (gently of course) and gives her lots of kisses as well.

She's shied away from diaper changing so far, but Asuna doesn't mind. She has others to help as well.

When it's night time and the older kids are asleep, Asuna watches Itachi as he finally spends time with Hanako, holding her close and lovingly speaking to her.

She's an angel to him, just as their other children have been.

Hanako yawns and moves her hands, uncurling her fingers for a moment before making a fist again, sucking on her pacifier happily.

Asuna thinks it's wonderful, and just listens as Itachi tells their little Hanako how much he loves her, and that he'll always be there to protect her.

+!+

Sakura and Sasuke come over the next day, bringing Sarada and Satomi as the twins are still in class. Sakura checks to make sure Asuna's incision from the C-section was healing well, while Sarada and Satomi coo and swoon over baby Hanako and Sasuke goes to find Itachi after meeting his newest niece.

Sarada looks at Asuna with a smile and says "May I hold her, aunt Asuna?"

"Of course, Sarada!"

Asuna watches Sarada as she gently lifts Hanako out of her bassinet, holding her close and smiling. Hanako does fuss, but Sarada calms her down very quickly with sweet words.

She looks at Satomi, who is watching her big sister with wide eyes.

"Sister is good at holding babies…"

It makes Sarada blush a little, but she smiles and looks at Satomi.

"I bet you'll get good at holding babies too, Satomi."

Sakura laughs and shakes her head, looking at Asuna.

"You and Itachi made a great family, Asuna.""

"Yeah… we did."

+!+

Their nights are long again, with the cries of a newborn waking them when she's hungry or needs changed, or is just lonely.

Though Asuna stays in the nursery with Hanako, Itachi is there almost immediately when their smallest daughter starts crying. He's there to help Asuna with whatever she gets up with Hanako.

Reyke returns home that Saturday, a bit battered and bruised, but alive, and ready to hold Hanako as soon as he's changed clothes.

Asuna enjoys watching all of her children hold and play with Hanako, but watching Reyke is her favorite thing to do. He adores Hanako, and loves showing her off to his girlfriend, who thinks she's the cutest baby she's ever seen.

Leaning against her husband's shoulder, Asuna waves to Reyke and his girlfriend as they set Hanako in her stroller and take her out for a little while to look at the village.

"I can't believe you're letting Hanako out of your sight so soon," Itachi smiles and takes Asuna's hand in his, "You didn't let Reyke out of the house until he was four months."

"Mm… but Reyke was also very early. Hanako was not, and I trust Reyke to keep her safe. He loves her very much."

"Aa…"

Asuna sighs when Itachi kissed the top of her head, hugging her close.

"I love you, and our family."

"I love you as well, darling!"

 _And our perfect, perfect family…_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading. :) I hope you enjoyed this oneshot about my fanon pairing and their family._**

 ** _Prepare for a SasuSaku oneshot later this week. :D_**


End file.
